The Many Words of ZaGr
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Now that Zim and Gaz are friends, they have to deal with each other's mishaps and moments as they draw even closer. (Pretty much mini ZaGr stories with each word. Ran out of summary ideas)


**1\. Dream**

Zim suddenly woke up and punched Gaz in the face. She yelled at him and stormed out of the house. Zim blinked.

"What just happened?"

 **2\. Running**

"How are you so fast?"

"How can you not keep up?"

"But you're always playing your game device! When did you have time to exercise?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. This conversation was getting them nowhere.

 **3\. Picture**

Zim stared at the photo, then at Gaz. Then back at the photo. Then back at Gaz. He couldn't stop staring at the younger version of her on the paper until he eventually said:

"Your forehead was quite large, Little-Gaz."

He went home with a black eye.

 **4\. Curiosity**

"So...do Irkens like...go to the bathroom or something?"

"Why on Irk would you ask that?"

"I don't know."

 **5\. Babysitter**

"TACOTACOTACO!"

Gaz started to regret agreeing to Zim's favor.

 **6\. Description**

"She's evil, dark, deadly, angry, menacing, tough, different, intriguing...extraordinary...attractive..."

Skoodge blinked, "Uh, you want me to leave you alone in dreamland, Zim?"

 **7\. Afraid**

"OHMYTALLESTITSHORRIBLE!"

"Zim, we haven't even gotten to the scary part yet."

 **8\. Stuck**

"You're never gonna learn are you?" Gaz asked as Zim struggled to remove his tongue from the frozen pole.

 **9\. Hugging**

At that moment, Zim knew why Gir loved hugs so much, and Gaz recalled why she couldn't stand them.

 **10\. Movie**

Gaz watched the end of the movie carelessly when Zim rapidly began to pat her shoulder.

"What?" She asked.

"Dib is _crying_!" He giggled in a hushed voice.

 **11\. Talk**

Gaz stared at the sleeping alien in the hospital bed at he stared to mumble. Dib curiously moved closer.

"Mm...nhg...g...Gaz...rng...Gaz..."

Dib's eyes widened as they shot to his sister, who was now already clutching Zim's hand tightly.

 **12\. Rough Night**

Gaz practically dragged Zim home, annoyed and confused at the fact that alcohol had no effect on him, but sugar itself did.

 **13\. My Turn**

Zim continued to hover over Gaz's shoulder, hinting that he wanted to try the GameSlave 2.

 **14\. New Toy**

"Dib-Sister! Look! Zim has acquired a human cellular communication device!"

"Oh Lord..."

 **15\. Smart**

Zim no longer questioned Gaz's authority after she told him the periodic table of elements flawlessly.

 **16\. Love Potion**

Gaz angrily dragged Zim to her house to find a cure before he found out she wasn't taking him to see Britney from school.

 **17\. Bored**

"What do you even do here?"

"Uh...what do you do at your house?"

"I don't know. Play video games and watch TV."

"Ah, yes, I do that then."

 **18\. Gaming**

ZIMISNORMAL: I just acquired a bunch of equipment. Where is it?!

DarkGamer: Click the "Items" button, you blind idiot.

 **19\. Touch**

Gaz just continued to pretend she was asleep as Zim's claws ever so lightly and gently stroked her cheek, refusing to show him how much she craved his touch.

 **20\. Sculpture**

"What are you talking about? It looks just like you!"

"Zim, I think you're missing the point. I never asked for this. And you made one hand freakishly bigger than the other."

 **21\. Leave**

"It's only for two weeks. I'll come back." Gaz assured Zim in an attempt to get him to release her leg.

 **22\. Challenge**

"Haha! I have beaten level 28! Good luck, Gaz-Human." Zim snickered as Gaz tried to find a loose brick on the Jenga tower.

 **23\. Dance**

Zim and Gaz both sat awkwardly drinking punch while all the other students danced to the obnoxious music.

 **24\. Rain**

"Zim, do we really need to do this again? I was holding an umbrella, y'know."

 **25\. Thoughts**

She couldn't even glance at the vampire piggy slayer without thinking it was Zim. He seemed to have been glued to her brain.

He couldn't even focus on his evil plots without thinking what Gaz would think about them. She was infecting his mind.

 **26\. Hurt**

Zim winced when Gaz touched the Irken soap to his deep cuts.

 **27\. Music**

Gaz didn't exactly regret the day she introduced Zim to Skillet, but his constant humming was quite annoying.

 **28\. Misunderstood**

"I thought I was the first alien to land on earth!"

"You are."

"Nuh-uh! I have viewed your history! There's a documentary on it called 'Independence Day' where a leader called Will Smith fends off aliens in the year 1996!"

"N-no, Zim..."

 **29\. Angry**

Gaz had no problem shoving Zim into the fountain that day.

 **30\. Experience**

It wasn't even an act that was done on Irk. He found the connecting of two beings lips to be very bizarre, and never imagined it upon himself. Yet, he enjoyed it. And he wanted her even closer, filling the empty gap between them.


End file.
